Scorose Caught
by ZeeLizard
Summary: Forbidden Love.


Ron glared at the blond haired boy that held Rose's hand, assisting her off the train like he owned the place. Hermione reached down and squeezed Ron's hand, knowing he was boiling inside. "Ron, dear..." she said as they watched the boy nuzzle his nose against Rose's neck, kissing her pale skin as she giggled and blushed, her cheeks as red as her hair, "I know this looks bad but let us give them a chance..."

"Of all the boys at the school - of all the boys worthy of her affection she chooses a MALFOY?" Ron burst out as Ginny, having just walked up to them, put her head in her hands, shaking it as Harry chortled.

"Well maybe..."

"No. This will not be-"

"Hi dad!" Rosie ran up, wrapping her arms around her father's neck and giving it a tight squeeze. "I missed you!" Ron tentatively wrapped his arms around her neck as Scorpius stood a yard or too off, looking mildly uncomfortable as he shifted.

"I missed you too, darling..." Ron said, still glaring at the Malfoy boy. "So..." he said as Rosie pulled back, bringing her mother into a tight hug, "how was your year?"

Rose released her mom and smiled, "Oh it was wonderful! Truly amazing! Teddy, Albus, and I went into the dungeon and found this really cool mirror that shows the future or something like that! And then McGonagall - we call her McBadass now - taught us how to transform pets into cups. Also I met this guy, he's so sweet! He's really nice and - oh where are my manners? Scorpius," she was speaking so fast Ron couldn't keep up. But he COULD keep up with her turning around and skipping over to the blond haired boy, grabbing his hand and leading him back to her family.

"Oh, great. Is he going to start calling me dad?"

"Ron, honestly!" Hermione scolded.

"Dad, mom, this is Scorpius!" Rose had both her arms wrapped around Scorpius's one, her hand entwined with his. The Malfoy boy turned to meet Rose's gaze and smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before turning to meet Ron's gaze.

Scorpius reached his free hand out to Ron, giving Ron's a firm shake, "Nice to meet you sir."

"I am so sure," Ron grumbled, earning an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.

"Scorpius!" Draco called from down the platform, searching for his son.

"That's dad," he turned to look at Rosie who was suddenly more pale than ever. "Are you ready to meet him?"

Rose shook her head, clutching Scorpius's arm closer to her as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, it's now or never..." he reminded her before turning in the direction of the voice and pulling his slightly shaking girlfriend down the corridor.

"Does she really think I'm going to let her-"

"Yes." Ginny and Hermione said in unison, glaring at Ron as he turned a brilliant shade of red.

"But why?" Ron whined, as if he was a first year again.

"Because it's love," Hermione reminded him. "And if you don't like it well..."

"I'm just glad it's not MY daughter," Harry interjected.

"Harry, really!" Ginny scolded, "you have the worst of timing."

The adults turned down the platform as their other kids joined, watching as Malfoy looked Rose over before smiling and bringing his son in for a hug.

"Ok, how come MALFOY can be more accepting than you two?" Hermione asked as Rosie loosened up, giggling and standing on her tiptoes to kiss Scorpius.

"But she's my little girl!" Ron protested before sighing, defeated. "Ok fine, but they are NOT having late night sleepovers!"

"Ew." Lily said as she met her parents. "Are you talking about Scorpius and Rose? I walked in on them twice, it was so disturbing. I'm scarred for life."

Ron turned red, "OK that's it!" he lunged before getting knocked in the face by Harry, teetering before falling onto the hard brick, knocking his head on the floor.

"How many times did I walk in on you and Hermione? So stuff it." he turned to look back at his goddaughter who smiled as Scorpius walked her back to her family. "He's more of a gentleman than you ever were," Harry pointed out.

Ron grumbled as Hermione giggled, agreeing. "Yeah," she said, bending down to kiss Ron's cheek. "So stuff it."

* * *

Scorpius knocked on the window, perching precariously on his broom as he waited to see the fiery red locks he was so familiar with. Sure enough within a few seconds Rosie appeared at the window, thrusting the wooden frame up and smiling widely.

"You came," she whispered as, below, she heard her father and mother laughing it up with the Potters.

"Didn't I promise?" Scorpius asked as he pushed through the window, losing his balance and landing on his back with a muted thud. Rosie smiled as Scorpius shook his blond locks from his face, reaching up and pulling her down with him. She landed on his chest, her right hand over his heart. He lifted his head up so their lips were inches apart, "Didn't I?"

Rosie nodded, biting her lower lip as she shifted so she was straddling Scorpius' torso, leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose. "I know you did," she whispered, her heart suddenly beating wildly as Scorpius pushed himself up on his elbows. "I know."

And then he was kissing her, reaching up with one hand to stroke her cheek as he pressed his lips against hers, harder and more passionate than any kiss they had shared before. Who knew how long they were there before Scorpius broke away, flushed and out of breath. Silently, he led Rosie to the bed, pushing her down gently and pulling his shirt over his head before unbuttoning Rosie's.

His lips met hers again, his hands becoming tangled in her hair as she started working on their pants. She turned over so he was on the bottom and, in a moment of passion, sailed away from who she had been to who she would be, from here on.

Rosie walked down the steps, Scorpius's shirt reaching down to her knees. She reached the first floor landing, humming a tune. When she looked up she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mom and dad were at the island in the kitchen, sipping coffee.

"Hey..." she said, shifting awkwardly. "Um...I didn't expect you to be up this early. How did you sleep?" she shifted again.

"Fine. And y-" the sound of footsteps on the stairs drowned them out. In moments, Scorpius appeared at the landing, in nothing but his pants. He stood there, a perfect deer-in-headlights expression on his face.

"Oh...hi," he said, shifting. "Um...I think I should probably,"

"Go." Ron said his voice stern and his gaze angry as he glared at Scorpius who nodded, walking up and kissing Rosie on the cheek before quickly scampering out of the house.

Rosie turned to look at her parents, pursing her lips. "I'm grounded, aren't I?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Ron said, nodding vigorously as Hermione put her head in her hands.

**"Right...well I'm just going to go...to my room."**


End file.
